


Kung Pwede Lang

by forgottenforever



Series: Nagmamahal, Potchoy and Botchok. [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Short One Shot
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottenforever/pseuds/forgottenforever
Summary: Kung saan si Jongin at Kyungsoo ay handa na sa ulan, sa hangin, at sa kung ano pa ang paparating.





	Kung Pwede Lang

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [Umaapaw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11618298).
> 
> Also, listen to Soapdish's "Kung Pwede Lang" para saktuhang kilig lang.

Nadidilim na naman ang natural nang madilim na kalangitan ng Maynila. Katatapos lang ng klase ni Kyungsoo, isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinawalan niya. Kung gaano nagustuhan ni Kyungsoo ang tag-ulan sa kanila ay sobra-sobra naman kung kasuklaman niya ang tag-ulan tuwing nasa Maynila siya.

Bilang estudyanteng nag-aaral ng medisina, kaaway ni Kyungsoo ang tubig at putik. Kahit gaano niya iniingatan ang sarili ay hinding-hindi siya pinapatawad ng mga kalsada ng Dapitan at Lacson. Naramdaman ni Kyungsoo ang unang mga patak ng ulan. Walang magawa si Kyungsoo kundi buksan ang dilaw na payong na hawak niya.

Hindi malilimutan ni Kyungsoo kung paano napasakamay niya ang payong na hawak-hawak niya ngayon. Galing ang payong kay Jongin. Napangiti si Kyungsoo nang maalala niya kung paano ibinigay sa kanya ito ni Jongin.

Sinabi ni Jongin sa kanya na palagi nalang niyang nakikitang nakaitim si Kyungsoo at ang pinaka-makulay niyang nakita si Kyungsoo ay noong nakasuot ito ng hoodie na may tigreng kulay dilaw sa harap. Sabay silang lumuwas papuntang Maynila nang magsimula ang klase ng Agosto.

At dahil mukhang sa susunod na bakasyon pa sila magkikita, ipinagpalit ni Jongin ang mga payong nilang dalawa. “Para makulay ka. At para may aabangan ako sa susunod na bakasyon, babalik ka… at ang payong ko.”

Muntik nang ipukpok ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang hawak-hawak nyang payong dahil hindi niya mapigilang mapangiti.

Pabalik na siya ng dorm niya nang maramdaman niyang mag-vibrate ang cellphone niya. Ang litrato ni Turon ang sumalubong sa kanya. Inipit niya ang payong sa balikat at ulo, para replyan ang isang, _“Pagod na ako, kumusta ang hangin ng Maynila?”_ mula kay Jongin. Nireplyan niya lang ito ng isang smiley at _“Amoy Maynila parin. Kaya mo ‘yan!”_

Hindi lang numero ni Jongin ang ibinigay sa kanya ng mama niya kundi pati na rin ang facebook, twitter, at e-mail ni Jongin. Hindi naman kailangan ni Kyungsoo yun, lalo na ang e-mail, pero sabi ng mama niya ay _“Kung gusto niyo lang magpaka-professional, ayain mo maligo sa ulan, yung parang business proposal!”_

Lumalakas na naman ang ulan, buti na lamang ay nakarating na siya sa dorm niya. Naabutan niya ang roommate na nakahiga sa kama niya, kahit ilang beses niya nang sinabi na ayaw niyang may ibang nahihiga dito.

“Baekhyun,” kalmadong bumulong si Kyungsoo, “Aalis ka ba d’yan o paalisin kita?”

“Hey, roommie!” Bati ni Baekhyun, “Alam mo namang tinatamad ako umakyat sa taas, dito muna ako sa kama mo, mamaya na ako aakyat.”

“Wala akong pake, pero, pagkaligo ko dapat wala ka na d’yan.” Pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo bago pumasok sa maliit nilang banyo para maglinis ng sarili.

 

 

 

Paglabas ni Kyungsoo ay nasa taas na si Baekhyun at nag-aaral na. Eto ang mga panahong pinakagusto ni Kyungsoo, malamig at tahimik. Iniligpit ni Kyungsoo ang mga gamit at librong malalaki dahil wala ang prof niya sa panggabi niya na klase.

Agad siyang humiga para magpahinga. Halos maga-ala sais na ng hapon pero maliwanag pa rin sa labas at patuloy parin ang pagpatak ng ulan. Kinuha niya ang telepono para kumustahin si Jongin, malapit lang naman halos ang Maynila sa Quezon City pero hindi nila nagagawang magkita dahil pareho silang busy sa kani-kanilang pag-aaral.

“Tapos na klase mo?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo, agad namang nabasa ni Jongin ang message niya at sumagot agad. Pero isang litrato ang ibinigay ni Jongin sa kanya, litrato ng isang shop na punong-puno ng mga art supplies. Napangiti naman si Kyungsoo, mula nang nagsimula silang magchat at magtext ay palagi siyang sinesendan ni Jongin ng litrato kung nasaan siya, maging sa klase o kung saan sila naghahapunan ng roommate niya na si Sehun.

“Nagrerestock ng gamit!” Reply sa kanya ni Jongin kasunod ng litrato. Arkitektura ang kurso ni Jongin, nagkakausap sila kapag gabi tuwing nag-aaral si Kyungsoo at gumagawa naman ng plate si Jongin.

“Mag-ingat ka pauwi.” at isang “Nasaan ka na?”

Nireplyan siya ni Jongin ng litrato ng dalawang kape at tinapay sa isang coffee shop, at sa background ng litrato ay ang salamin ng coffee shop na mahamog. Mukhang pamilyar ang labas ng kapihan at kung bakit dalawa ang kape ni Jongin ay hindi niya na tinanong, hindi na ito pinansin ni Kyungsoo.

“Nagpapatila pa, malakas ang ulan eh, nakalimutan ko ang payong mo.” Sagot ni Jongin sa kanya na sinundan ng maraming sad emojis. Nagsend naman ng selfie si Jongin sa coffee shop at sinundan ng, “Ikaw?”

Nilitratuhan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili mula sa mga mata pataas, “Nakahiga, nagpapahinga lang. Malakas ang ulan dito, d’yan ba?”

“Malakas na malakas.”

Sinendan niya si Jongin ng maraming sad emojis at sinabing, “Ba’t mo kasi iniwan? Alam mo namang tag-ulan.”

“Okay lang naman,” sinabi ni Jongin, “Susunduin mo naman ako eh.”

Napakunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo, nagsend siya ng isang question mark at isang confused emoji.

“Andito kasi ako sa Noval, sa Joli’s? Bumili kasi ako ng materials, naisip ko ring dalawin ka. Kaso, wala akong payong… at hindi ko alam kung saan ang dorm mo.”

Mabilis na tumayo si Kyungsoo sa pagkakahiga, hindi alintana ang pagkahilo dahil sa biglaang pagtayo. Isang, “Seryoso ka ba?!” at mga galit na emoji ang sinend ni Kyungsoo. Kung kaya naman pala pamilyar ang kapihan ay dahil maka-ilang beses niya na rin itong napuntahan.

Nilitratuhan ni Jongin ang sarili na ang background ay ang pamilyar na kapihan sa Noval nga. Isang “Hehe” ang sinend ni Jongin at ang peace sign emoji.

Hindi nag-atubili si Kyungsoo para magsuot ng, natural, itim na hoodie at kumuha ng dalawang payong. “Aalis ka ulit?” Tanong sa kanya ni Baekhyun, sumagot lang si Kyungsoo ng isang “Oo, babalik rin ako agad.”

 

 

 

Kahit malayo-layo ang kapihan mula sa dorm niya ay pinuntahan niya si Jongin kahit umuulan. Nasa labas palang si Kyungsoo para ipagpag ang payong niya ay nakita niya ang silhouette ni Jongin mula sa loob kahit na may hamog ang mga salamin.

Malamig sa loob ng kapihan at nakita niya ang suot ni Jongin na naka-shorts lang at naka-hoodie. May supot na katabi na puno ng materials para siguro sa mga susunod niyang gagawing plate.

Hinawakan niya ang balikat ni Jongin at nagulat na basa ang suot nito. “Basang-basa ka! Di ka ba nilalamig?”

“Hello din sayo,” bati ni Jongin sa kanya ng nakangiti, “Konti lang naman.”

“Bakit ka nandito?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ini-abot naman ni Jongin sa kanya ang kape at may binunot sa bag. Iniabot sa kanya ni Jongin ang isang tupperware na may lamang lumpia, sa takip ng tupperware ay isnag printed screenshot ng isang tweet ni Kyungsoo, “miss ko na ang lutong-bahay.”

“Eto, dinala ko. Umuwi ako nung weekend, pinabaunan ako ng mama mo ng lumpia. Naisip ko, namimiss mo na ‘to. Hindi ka daw kasi umuuwi, busy ka daw masyado.” Paliwanag ni Jongin. “Tsaka…”

“Salamat, Jongin. Pero hindi mo naman kailangan dalhin dito, sana sinabi mo nalang para nagkita nalang tayo—“ hinihintay ni Kyungsoo ang kasunod, ng sasabihin ni Jongin.

“Tsaka gusto kasi kita makita…” Bulong ni Jongin. “Kaya lang, hindi ko nga alam kung saan ka nakadorm.”

Kumakabog na naman ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Pinipigilan niya ang ngumiti at hawakan ang kamay ni Jongin dahil—hindi naman sila.

Nalilito na rin si Kyungsoo, masyado kasing friendly si Jongin kung pagiging friendly lang naman ang lahat ng ito. Masyado kasing sweet si Jongin para sa isang kaibigan lang. Hilong-hilo na rin si Kyungsoo sa kakaisip kay Jongin simula nung nagkakilala sila.

Natahimik lang silang dalawa. Ininom ni Kyungsoo ang kape ni kinuha ni Jongin para sa kanya, isang Americano. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano natatandaan ni Jongin lahat ng napag-uusapan nila sa dami nang lahat ng ito. 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa likod ng kape. “Sige, aalis na ako.” Sinabi nalang ni Jongin. Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil biglang naging seryoso si Jongin.

“Huwag!” Napalakas ang boses niya at napahawak siya sa mga braso ni Jongin, napaupo naman ang kausap niya at nagulat siya, “A-ano. Huwag. Kasi… umuulan. Wala ka kasing payong…”

Hindi kumikibo si Jongin at nakatingin lang sa kanya. Nauutal-utal si Kyungsoo, “Gus-gusto mo bang sumama sa akin? Dun ka na magpa—“

Hindi pa tapos si Kyungsoo magsalita ay nakangiti na si Jongin at nakatayo na para sabihing, “Dali, tara na!”

“Tila.” Sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kausap na tumayo na para kunin ang mga gamit.

Nang lumabas sila ay binigay niya kay Jongin ang isang pa niyang payong para may gamitin ito. Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo nang ilagay ni Jongin ang payong sa bag niya at inakbayan si Kyungsoo at sumilong sa payong niyang dilaw.

“Halika na!” aya ni Jongin sa kanya na para bang hindi siya naka-akbay kay Kyungsoo at okay lang ang lahat. Hindi mapakali ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa nangyayari at kahit malakas ang ulan ay wala siyang ibang naririnig kundi ang puso niyang halos tumalon palabas ng dibdib niya. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang init mula sa dibdib ni Jongin na nakadikit na halos sa balikat niya.

Naglakad silang dalawa sa ulanan kung saan, naghahati sila sa silong at sa init na binibigay ng katawan ni Jongin.

 

 

 

 

“Pasensya ka na, maliit lang ang kwarto namin.” Sinabi niya kay Jongin pagpasok nila ng kwarto. Agad namang sumilip si Baekhyun dahil ngayon lang nag-uwi si Kyungsoo ng kaibigan sa dorm nila. Ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo na may ibang tao na pumupunta sa kwarto nila maliban na lang sa nobyo ng roommate niyang si Baekhyun.

“Hindi mo naman sinabing may pupunta!” sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanya, “Hello, ako si Baekhyun and I look better than this.”

Natawa naman si Jongin sa kaibigan ni Kyungsoo at sinabing, “Ako si Jongin, and I’m sure you do.”

Nginitian siya ni Baekhyun at umubo-ubo naman si Kyungsoo sa gilid. “Uhm, kunin ko na hoodie mo. Patuyuin na natin.” Sinabi sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

“Sure ka?” Tanong ni Jongin, hinawakan niya na ang dulo ng hoodie para i-angat. Sinagot naman siya ni Kyungsoo na “Bakit naman hindi? Akin na.”

“Okay, sabi mo eh.” Ang sinabi ni Jongin bago niya hubarin ang basang hoodie.

Nagulat si Kyungsoo at nasamid sa nakita. Namula siya hanggang tenga. Walang pang-ilalim na t-shirt o sando man lang si Jongin. Hinablot ni Kyungsoo ang hoodie mula kay Jongin at isinampay sa maliit na sampayan nila sa dorm.

Narinig niyang tumawa si Jongin at sinabing, “Pwedeng maki-CR?”

Sabay na um-oo si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. Naalala ni Kyungsoo noong nakita nyang nagbibihis si Jongin mula sa bintana. Iba pala talaga kapag malapitan. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapangiti.

“Hoy Kyungsoo, I like your friend.” Narinig niya si Baekhyun na bumubuong mula sa upperdeck ng kama nilang dalawa. Lumingon siya at tinignan ng masama ang roommate niya.

“Hoy, I like him more. Isusumbong kita kay Chanyeol, hindi ko patatahimikin ang buhay mo, mag-aaway tayo, hindi ka mabubuhay ng masaya at matiwasay. Binabalaan na kita, huwag mo akong susubukan.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun sa pambabanta ni Kyungsoo dahil lang sa “I like your friend.”

“Eto naman! I like him for you! Di mo ko pinapatapos.” lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun at sinabing, “Wag ka nalang maingay d’yan.”

Lumabas na ng CR si Jongin at nakatayo lang sa may pintuan, pinauupo siya ni Kyungsoo sa maliit nilang lamesa sa dorm. “Hahanapan kita ng damit, sandali lang.”

“Ang dami mong materials, mukhang hindi ka taga-med tech.” panimulang tanong ni Baekhyun mula sa kama. Ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya.

“Hindi, arki ako. Tsaka hindi ako taga-dito.” Sagot ni Jongin sa kanya habang tinitignan si Kyungsoo na nahihirapang humanap ng damit na kakasya sa kaibigan.

“Kyungsoo, saan ka ba tumatambay at nakakapulot ka ng mga pogi? Dun din ako tatambay.” pagbibiro ni Baekhyun sa kanila. Bago pa makapagpasalamat si Jongin sa narinig ay tuloy-tuloy lang ang bibig ni Baekhyun, “Kyungsoo, nagpapapasok ka dito ng hubad na lalaki, ano nalang sasabihin sayo ng boyfriend mong kapitbahay niyo sa inyo? Si Botchok?”

Natigilan si Kyungsoo sa paghahanap ng damit at maging si Jongin ay biglang napalingon kay Kyungsoo.

“Boyfriend? Botchok?” tanong ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, tila nang-aasar. Si Baekhyun na ang sumagot sa tanong ni Jongin.

“Oo, may kinukwento siya noon, dati daw crush niya lang, pinapanood niya magsampay. Tapos nung galing sa bakasyon, pagbalik namin sobrang saya. Sorry ha, may boyfriend na si Kyungsoo pero kung type mo parin siya huwag ka mag-alala, hindi ko sasabihin kay Botchok niya kasi hindi ko naman talaga yun kilala.”

Tinignan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na nakatayo lang sa harap ng damitan nila. Hindi ito kumikibo, nakita ni Jongin na namumula na ang tenga ni Kyungsoo, mahigpit ang pagkakahawak niya sa tshirt.

“Ah, boyfriend?” Tanong ni Jongin, “Swerte siguro nung lalaki na yun ‘no?”

“Eto, t-shirt.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo at ibinigay nang mabilis ang damit kay Jongin, nilapitan niya ang roommate at sinabing, “Baekhyun, usap tayo sa labas, saglit lang ‘to.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Baekhyun, “Bestfriend, ayaw ko n’yang tingin na ‘yan. Tatawag na ako ng tulong.”

“Hindi, mag-uusap lang tayo.” Kalmadong-kalmado lang si Kyungsoo, dala-dala ni Baekhyun ang librong makapal habang bumababa ng kama. Ihinaharang niya ito sa mukha niya at paatras na lumakad papuntang pintuan. “Sige, nice talking. Bye!!!”

Bago pa siya malapitan ni Kyungsoo ay nakalabas na siya ng kwarto nilang dalawa. Wala naman nang magagawa si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya rin alam kung paano haharap kay Jongin sa dami nang nasabi ni Baekhyun.

“Saan siya pupunta?” Tanong ni Jongin, nag-aantay n asana kausapin siya ni Kyungsoo. Humarap si Kyungsoo sa kanya para sagutin pero nagula siya dahil hawak-hawak lang ni Jongin ang t-shirt na bigay niya.

“Siguro sa boyfriend niya, ka-floor lang namin. Nadaanan natin yun, yung maingay na kwarto.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo, umupo siya sa upuan katabi ni Jongin sa mesa at binuksan ang pagkain na dala-dala ni Jongin para sa kanya, “Magdamit ka, malamig.”

“Ayaw ko. Mainit.” Ang pilyong sagot ni Jongin sa kanya. May kinuha pa si Jongin sa bag na mga tupperware na may mga nakaprint na screenshot na tweets ni Kyungsoo na tinutweet niya tuwing nagrereview.

“Eto, cookies. Si ate may gawa, pero tumulong ako.” Ibinigay niya ang isa at ihinabol pa ang, “Tapos eto peach mango pie tsaka choco mallow pie… marami…”

Nananaba ang puso ni Kyungsoo. At mukhang mananaba rin siya. Hindi niya mapigil ang kabog sa dibdib niya habang pinapanood si Jongin na alagaan siya. “May nilaga ding ipinabaon sa akin, kaso kumatas sa bag. Nag-amoy ulam ang mga damit ko, pinagtawanan ako ng roommate ko. Isang araw akong nakahubad dahil dinala ko sa laundry ang mga damit ko.”

Nakangiti lang si Kyungsoo habang nakikinig sa kwento ni Jongin. Hindi na rin nya alintana kung nakahubad si Jongin sa harap niya.  Nagkakatitigan lang sila tuwing natatahimik, walang may gustong magsalita at basagin ang katahimikan na namamagitan sa kanilang dalawa.

“Uuwi na rin ako maya-maya,” ang sabi ni Jongin sa kanya nung hindi na sinasabayan ni Kyungsoo ang kwento. Malakas ang buhos ng ulan sa labas at rinig na rinig ito kahit na nakasarado ang mga bintana sa kwarto nila.

“Malakas pa ang ulan,” bulong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na parang sinasabing, “Wag ka muna umuwi, please?”

Binuksan naman ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone niya para tignan ang updates sa panahon. Nakita ni Jongin ang wallpaper ni Kyungsoo na aso, si Turon at napangiti naman siya sa nakita. Habang nagtitingin-tingin siya sa loob ng kwarto ay nag-ring ang phone ni Jongin.

Sinagot niya ito agad dahil ang mama niya na ang tumatawag. “Hello, ma?”

Napatingin naman si Kyungsoo kay Jongin habang kausap ang mama neto. “Opo, wala po ako sa labas. Opo. Bale, nasa Manila po ngayon… si Kyungsoo po. Ha?!”

Nagulat naman si Kyungsoo dahil nabanggit ang pangalan niya at tila ba gulat na gulat si Jongin sa naririnig sa kabilang linya. “Opo, mag-iingat po kami. Sa ulan. Oo, ma sa ulan lang. Mama!” Sigaw ni Jongin na para bang nahihiya. “Opo, sige po. Hindi po ako ganun. Sige po, bye. I love you too, mama.”

Namumula ng kaunti si Jongin pagkababa niya ng telepono at ang pinakanatatandaan ni Kyungsoo ay kung paano rin namumula ang dibdib ni Jongin kasabay ng pamumula niya sa mga pisngi.

“Ano sabi ni tita?” tanong niya kay Jongin.

Umiling-iling lang si Jongin, “Suspended na daw ang lahat sa QC bukas, tinatanong kung nasan ako. Tuwang-tuwa pa, sabihin ko daw sa iyo, sana daw nagustuhan mo ang cookies. Mag-ingat daw tayo…”

“Saan?”

“Sa… pagtulog ng magkatabi…”

Nagkatitigan silang dalawa, “Pero uuwi ako. Promise, hindi mangyayari yun.” Ang pangako ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, hindi pa gaanong nagtatagal mula nang magkausap si Jongin at ang mama niya ay may text agad ang mama ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Nak, wag na pauwiin si Jongin. Malakas ang ulan. Baha na sa UST. Baha na sa Maynila. Baha sa daanan. Mas safe dyan. Mag-iingat kayo. Makinig kay mama. Love u nak.”

Napabuntong-hininga nalang si Kyungsoo sa nabasa. “Wag ka na daw umuwi. Lagot ako kay mama kapag nalamang pinauwi kita sa panahon na ganito.”

“Ayaw ko rin namang umuwi eh.” Bulong ni Jongin. Malakas na ang ulan at natatabunan na ang mga boses nilang dalawang nagbubulungan.

“Ano yun?”

“Ang sabi ko, mahirap umuwi.” Palusot ni Jongin.

“Ayaw ko rin namang pauwiin ka eh.” Ganting bulong ni Kyungsoo, “Mag-aalala lang ako.”

“Hindi ko narinig. Ano yun?”

“Ang sabi ko, mahirap kung uuwi ka pa!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inililigpit ang mga pagkaing ibinigay ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Ang duga mo, hindi naman yun yung sinabi mo eh!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit at  kung paano nangyayari ang lahat ng ito sa isang araw lang. Kaninang umaga lang ay nagsend pa si Jongin ng isang morning selfie sa kanya, isang “andito ako sa klase pero wala pang prof” na selfie, at marami pang iba.

Hindi naman niya aakalaing bago matapos ang araw ay magkatabi na sila ni Jongin sa maliit na higaan niya sa dorm. Ipinipilit ni Jongin na sa lapag nalang siya kaso wala rin silang extra na sapin at kumot sa dorm. Walang choice—or not—si Kyungsoo na ayain si Jongin sa kama katabi niya.

Walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa at ang tanging naririnig lang nila ay ang paghinga ng bawat isa kasabay ng pagpatak ng ulan sa bintana nila Kyungsoo.

At nabanggit din ba ni Kyungsoo na hindi niya rin alam kung bakit nakahubad parin si Jongin sa lamig ng panahon. Balot na balot si Kyungsoo sa kumot hindi dahil nilalamig siya kundi dahil hubad na hubad ang pang-itaas ni Jongin at natatakot siyang baka makuryente siya kapag nadikit kay Jongin.

Hindi rin alam ni Kyungsoo kung nakalimutan na ba ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Baekhyun.

“Tulog ka na?” Mahinang tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

“Hindi pa.”

“May itatanong lang sana ako,” bigla-bigla nalang humarap sa kanya si Jongin at sa laki ng balikat at likuran ni Jongin ay naharangan ang maliit na ilaw na nakabukas sa may pintuan ng kwarto nila.

“Ano yun?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang itinataas ang kumot hanggang sa mga mata niya.

“Yung tungkol sa boyfriend mo,” paumpisa ni Jongin habang nakangiti sa kanya. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung nananaginip ba siya dahil ganitong araw noong isang taon ay iniisip niya kung ano ang pakiramdam maging kaibigan ang kapitbahay niyang cute.

“Hindi ko naman sinasabing boyfriend kita sa mga kwento ko, siguro nag-assume lang si Baekhyun na boyfriend kita. Pero promise, hindi ako nag-aassume.” _Siguro konti lang._

Hindi sumasagot si Jongin at nakatingin lang sa kanya, “Kung sasabihin ko bang boyfriend din kita? Okay lang sayo?” Halos bumubulong na si Jongin. Pero rinig na rinig ni Kyungsoo ang lahat, “Kung pwede lang naman…”

Nagtakip ng mukha si Kyungsoo gamit ang kumot at halos himatayin na siya dahil sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib niya.

“Promise hinding-hindi mo pagsisihan ‘to…” isang bulong, kasunod ng isa pang bulong, “Hindi ko kasi alam kung paano sasabihin sayo, tsaka kung sasabihin ko ba sayo… Kasi gusto kita. Matagal na. Kahit hindi pa ginagawan ng paraan nila mama. Matagal na kitang nakikita. Matagal na kitang gustong kausapin.”

Kinakalma ni Kyungsoo ang sariling hindi mapakali, “Pwede naman.” Isa sa pinakamahinang bulong ang binitawan ni Kyungsoo. Kasabay ng pinakamagandang ngiti, “Ang tagal-tagal kong hinintay na mapansin mo ako.”

Natawa naman si Jongin at niyakap si Kyungsoo. Ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang init na nagmumula sa katawan ni Jongin, at nagpapasalamat siya dito. Saktong-sakto sa lamig dahil sa ulan na dala ng panahon. Parang isang kape sa napakalamig na hapon. Isang bagong lutong ulam tuwing uuwi kang pagod na pagod.

“Alam mo,” panimula ni Jongin habang hagkan-hagkan si Kyungsoo sa mga braso niya, “Hindi ko naisip na ganito pala ako aamin. Hindi ko rin alam na mapapa-amin pala ako.”

Hiyang-hiya na nakayakap si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Matagal nang itinapon ni Kyungsoo ang kahihiyan. Papalagpasin pa ba niya ito? Kahit ngayon lang ay pagbibigyan niya nag sarili niya.

“Noong araw na nakita kitang nilalakad si Turon,” sinabi ni Jongin habang hinihimas ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, “Nahihiya talaga akong lapitan ka. Pero ilang taon na rin naman tayong magkapitbahay, tayo lang naman ang hindi nag-uusap. Tuwing nagkakaron na ako ng lakas na loob makipag-usap sayo habang nangunguha tayo ng sampay, nagugulat nalang ako nasa terrace ka na. Hahabulin naman kita, kaso ang bilis mo palagi natatapos.”

Naalala ni Kyungsoo ang lahat. Binibilisan niya kumilos para sa bintana niya papanoorin si Jongin magsampay. Hindi naman niya alam na ganun din ang ginagawa ng binata sa kanya.

“Potchoy, matagal na kitang gusto.”

Malakas na malakas na kabog ng dibdib ang naririnig ni Kyungsoo sa tenga niya kasabay ng malakas na pag-agos ng dugo sa katawan niya. Alam ni Kyungsoo na namumula na siya.

“Weh,” ang tanging nasagot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, “Weh, gaya-gaya ka talaga.”

Tumawa si Jongin habang hinihigpitan ang yakap kay Kyungsoo, “Potchoy, gusto mo rin ba ako?”

Hinahampas-hampas pa ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, “Tigilan mo nga ako, Botchok.”

“Ah, ganon,” ang sinabi ni Jongin bago akmang bibitawan si Kyungsoo mula sa pagkakayakap niya ng mahigpit.

“Joke lang,” mahinang hinatak ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa sarili niya, “Botchok naman eh.”

“Ayaw ko,” pagmamaktol ni Jongin na parang bata, “Sabihin mo muna!”

“Sinabi ko naman na sayo nung umuulan eh, inamin ko naman na eh, seryoso ako nun eh. Ikaw lang naman yata hindi eh.” Parang bata na nagsusumbong ang boses ni Kyungsoo.

“Akala ko kasi hindi talaga tayo nagkakarinigan sa ulan nun, pero,” Hinawakan siya ni Jongin sa magkabilang pisngi at tinitigan sa mata, “Potchoy, gustong-gusto kita. Maaga pa para sabihing mahal kita pero alam ko dun din naman tayo darating. Potchoy, gusto mo rin ba ako?”

Tumango-tango si Kyungsoo at inilapit ang mukha para halikan si Jongin sa pisngi, “Oo, Botchok. Gusto rin kita.”

Niyakap siya ng isang Jongin na tuwang-tuwa at kuntento sa narinig. “Eto naman, tinatanong ko lang… humalik pa… _susumbong kita sa mama mo_.” Ang sinabi ni Jongin bago niya halikan si Kyungsoo sa mga labi neto. Hindi niya alam kung gaano niya katagal hinintay para lang mahalikan si Kyungsoo.

“Edi magsumbong ka, samahan pa kita!” Sagot sa kanya ni Kyungsoo pagtapos niyang mahalikan ni Jongin na mas matamis pa kaysa sa lahat ng paborito niyang panghimagas. Akala niya’y wala nang mas tatamis pa kaysa sa mga ngiti ni Jongin ngunit nagkakamali pala siya. Mas matatamis ang bawat halik ni Jongin at wala na siyang mahihiling pa.

“Oh talaga? Ang tapang mo na ah, baka naman gusto mo lang magpahalik ulit!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin sent a photo.

_Kain na, Potchoy._

_Puntahan kita mamaya. Happy eight monthsary, mahal ko! Umuulan na naman. Mahal na mahal ko ang ulan. Sinwerte yata ako dahil sa ulan. Ikaw yata ang dahilan._

_Wag natin kalimutang pasalamatan ang kadaldalan ni Baekhyun buwan-buwan. Thanks, Bobot!_

_Uulan na rin yata! Kunin mo na ang mga sinampay :D_

Jongin sent a photo.

_I love you!_

 

 

Kyungsoo sent a photo.

_Lumalaki na ang braso mo, marami ka nasampay?_

_Sabi ni Turon, maghanap ka daw ng kausap mo. Hindi ako magt-thank you kay Baekhyun._

Kyungsoo sent a photo.

_Mas mahal kita. Happy monthsary, Botchok._

_:*_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, hindi ko po sinasadya.
> 
> Hamunin niyo po ako ng suntukan sa [twitter](https://twitter.com/dokgyunsoo).


End file.
